


Firsts

by mmouse15



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-22
Updated: 2008-01-22
Packaged: 2019-02-01 21:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmouse15/pseuds/mmouse15
Summary: A series of first between Prowl and Jazz.





	Firsts

Title: Firsts  
Rating: PG  
Word Count: 1,157  
Pairing: Prowl/Jazz  
Author's Notes: I owe a debt of thanks to vericus for the idea of emergency rations and poisoning whilst getting out of trouble, and a general debt to macx-larabee for ideas used in this fic. Thank you both.

 

The first time Jazz heard Prowl was when he came back to the Autobot camp after a sabatoge/spy run on the Decepticons. Unfortunately, Jazz had run afoul of a Decepticon patrol and his optics had been badly damaged. Ratchet, who was rapidly becoming the Autobots premier medic, had been called in from HQ to look at Jazz. With him had come Optimus Prime's new second-in-command.  
"Jazz's optics are…special, Prowl. He was outfitted with spectral band optics, which see across the entire spectrum of energy signatures. These are incredibly rare and most difficult to repair. New optics may be the best option, if we can find someone to manufacture them."  
"Are there other options, Ratchet?"  
"Of course. We could simple give him normal optics. We could attempt…"  
"HEY!" Abrupt silence fell over the medbay. Jazz clenched his fists and more quietly said, "I'm blind, not deaf. Maybe you should be discussing this situation WITH me instead of over me?"  
A shuffling of peds, quickly muted, then "of course you are correct, Jazz. My apologies." Ratchet moved over to the table, followed by the low smooth voice. "Jazz, this is Prowl, Optimus' SIC. Prowl, this is Jazz, our head of Special Ops."  
"Well, not unless we can figure out a away ta let ma eyes work." Jazz chuckled weakly.  
"Actually, I have thought of something. Would you mind a visor, wired to bypass your optics?"  
"Hm. Na, I woun't mind, but why?"  
"Well, visors wired across the electromagnetic spectrum are easier to build than optics and thus more plentiful. It could be a temporary solution while we find someone to rebuild your optics."  
"Ratch, is this right? Would it work tha' way?"  
"Yes, Jazz, it would. I do believe I even have one with me."  
"Well then, let's try it."

The first time Jazz worked with Prowl, the Autobot faction was planning a large raid on some energon stored by the Decpticons. Jazz was in charge of planning and running a diversionary attack. He and Prowl got together and started trying to find holes in each other's plans. The few minor holes were quickly found and alternate ideas set forth. Jazz came out of the session enthusiastic and ready to go. It had been the best brainstorming session he had ever attended. Many orns later, he finally realized that this first session was when he started to understand the beauty of Prowl's logic. It was, for Jazz, the first step to falling in love.

The first time Prowl rescued Jazz and somehow got his sorry aft back to base was the first time Jazz realized that Prowl too had feelings.  
"C'mon, Jazz, just a few more stops. Then we'll rest."  
"Na, can't, oh…ma tanks…"  
"Yes, I know it hurts. Here we are. Alright Jazz, you just rest here. I'm going to check on that Decepticon patrol. You'll be alright?"  
"Uh…sure…"  
Jazz's energy levels were critical. They had used emergency rations he carried just to get him going, but Shockwave had used some kind of new weapon. Jazz didn't know what it was, but the effect had been to make him sick to his tanks. Some kind of poisoning, but he would have to survive to find out what had happened.  
"Jazz? We've got to move."  
"Uhn. Prowl, ya need to go on wi'out me. I can't..I just can't…" Jazz suddenely turned his head to the side and again, purged his tanks. Prowl rubbed his back gently.  
"No, Jazz, I'm not leaving you." Fiercely spoken, Prowl's optics checking their situation. "It's almost dark. We'll have an easier time moving. Until then, why don't you try to recharge?"  
"M'kay." Jazz slipped into recharge so quickly that Prowl automatically checked that he hadn't gone into stasis lock. No, he hadn't, but Prowl was worried. He checked – only two rations left. Jazz's comm wasn't working, Prowl's was intermittent. Prowl's position module was working, Jazz's was not. Jazz was ill, desperately ill, and Prowl had only one rocket and a handful of acid pellets left. Jazz's weapons were lost. He had a couple of explosive devices, but they were really low on weaponry.  
"Come in Jazz. Come in Prowl." Prowl's internal comm suddenly went off. He triggered his response code. "Acknolwledged. What's your situation?" Again a quick data burst containing their position and status.  
Ratchet suddenly broke in. "Prowl, from what I can tell, Jazz is suffering from radiation poisoning. Let him go into stasis, do not give him more energon. Do you understand?"  
"Yes, Ratchet." Prowl looked over at Jazz. He looked so peaceful when he really was anything but. Prowl suddenly froze. He could hear something. Quietly, he moved slightly away from Jazz. Yes, a patrol. Blazes, what to do now. Prowl let his battle computer start running simulations while he moved to a position where he could hear better.  
"And why, exactly are we out here again? There's nuthin' to hear, nuthin' to see, nuthin' to do! This is such a waste of our time!"  
"Shut it unless you want to explain to Shockwave why we're back from patrol too soon."  
"No, no, I din't mean that"  
"Right. This building, had it been checked?"  
"Yeah. There's nuthin' in there. Floor's rotten, too. Anybody tries to hide in there's gonna end up in a hole they can't get out of, if ya know what I mean."  
"Indeed. Then let's keep moving."  
Prowl immediately scanned the floor. Yes, on the side the patrol had been on the floor was rotten, but here it seemed firm enough. Carefully, he moved back to Jazz.  
"Psst. Prowl?"  
"Blue?"  
"Yes, it's me. What are we dealing with?"  
Prowl quickly gave Bluestreak the status, and the two rapidly came up with a plan to get Jazz out.  
When Jazz awoke, he waited for his visor to come on-line, the looked at the very familiar ceiling of Ratchet's medbay. He carefully turned his head as was startled to find familiar optics gazing blearily at him.  
"Prowl, wha.."  
"You are an idiot. Why didn't you tell me you had received a high dose of radiation? I would have come up with a completely different plan had I known all the parameters of the situation. You kept a critical piece of information from me and…"  
"Why, Prowl, I din't know ya cared." Prowl sputtered at him, and Jazz continued, sobering. "Yer right, I did, I won't do it again. I'm sorry."  
Prowl released a gust of air from his vents. "I…yes, I was worried. It took Ratchet almost three cycles to get your systems stabilized. I…we can not afford to lose you."  
Jazz reached over and grasped Prowl's hand. "I understand. And thank ya, Prowl, for rescuing me."

The first time Jazz and Prowl interfaced, Jazz fell the rest of the way into love. He had found his mate, the one spark that resonated with his own, the one being who fit him perfectly. And isn't that what it's all about?  
The End


End file.
